A life in love
by Phoenixess
Summary: Join Frank and Alice as they make their way though their lives from the time where they first met to their last glance at each other in sane minds. One-shot All characters belong to The Queen, JK Rowling


Alice was always shy, unlike her friends she would often wondered how exactly she ended up friends with them all. Mary was universally liked, Marlene and Emmilene were hard to miss in a room and Lily was the envy of all girls, smart and pretty with the perfect boyfriend. Being a Ravenclaw made people question Alice's association with them even more. Frank was shy himself, he didn't have many friends and seemed to disappear more into the crowd than stand out from it. He had first seen Alice when she made her way down the Great Hall where a large hat was placed on her head. Frank had often seen her walk down corridors, laughing with friends. He had seen boys walk past talking about their desire to ask her out. Frank always felt enormously jealous when this happened It should be him asking her out, not them. So you could imagine how he felt that one sunny afternoon he was lazing down at the lake by himself when Alice appeared. She was frustrated, he could tell . Her brow was all scrunched up and she was on the verge of tears. Alice let herself collapse to the ground her black hair behaving uncontrollably. Everything with her friends was falling apart. Marlene and Emmilene weren't talking to each other and Mary had enough to deal with. Alice felt her friends pain as her own and it was all becoming too much. "Erm...hello?" Frank spoke unsure of himself. Alice looked up into Frank's bright eyes, eye s that would haunt her forever...

"Frank!" Alice's voice shrieked out, where was he? He had to be here somewhere. They had a simple reconnaissance mission for the order, the mission had gone terribly wrong and ended in a full out battle. Spells flew from every direction and Alice had been separated from Frank. "Expelliamus." Her spell flicked a death eaters wand from their grasp as she continued to look around desperate. Her heart raced as she scanned people for a mop of brown hair. "Frank. Where is Frank?" Was all she thought as person after person attacked her with wands. Her auror training had prepared her for this, until a deep voice from behind pointed it's wand at her, "Crucio!" A scream escaped Alice, the feeling of both burning and frozen swept over her at the same time. "Stupify!" Frank's voice echoed through her ears. "Alice," he was holding her now. "Alice." A year dripped down her cheek as she held onto him "Frank...""Oh Alice!" He held her closer to him "I'd thought I'd lost you...and I don't want to ever again. Alice Prewett, will you marry me?" "Yes." Then she kissed him in the heat of battle, never wanting to leave...

Frank stood looking at himself in the mirror, his waistcoat a deep red and hair nearly slicked back. He was jittery with butterflies in his stomach. It was happening. It was actually happening. "Hey almost ready?" James Potter appeared at the door dressed up for the occasion. Frank nodded "As I'll ever be." The two of them made their way to the chapel. Standing at the front of the hall he waited nervously, before he could think music started to play and then there emerged Alice, her black hair decorated with pins and a veil, her dress running down her body. Frank caught his breath as he stared in wonder at the girl who would be his wife. Unable to look away Frank listened to the priest then spoke his vowels followed by Alice's. When Frank kissed her it was the kiss that would start his eternity with her...

Alice was almost 9 months pregnant when she went to bed, Frank was working late to finish done paper work at the office. Alice was having dreams of being a mother like she had almost every night since her pregnancy when she was waken by a sudden pain. The baby was coming and Frank was nowhere near by. She wished he would come home. She needed him with her. Frank arrived half an hour later, Alice was in bed her contractions coming slowly. "Frank!" Her voice desperate "It's coming!" Alice watched Frank immediately launched into action. He sent a floo message to St Mungos the returned to Alice where another contraction had started. She felt the sweat running down her brow, Frank kissed her temple "It's ok Ali, we'll get you to hospital soon." Alice felt relief; she wasn't doing this alone, Frank was with her. Frank decided that she wasn't in an able state to apparate so they used the floor network instead. He placed her in their fireplace excitement bubbling inside of him, "you ready for this Al?" She nodded and took a handful of powder in her hand. "St Mungos!" She spoke it clearly taking one last look at Frank before she was devoured by green flames. The moment she arrived at hospital she was crowded by the healers. They took her to a room prepared for her, and once again she was alone. Frank cave not long after. He has an overnight bag for her with him. The birthing process took a long time, but it didn't seem so long to Alice, she had Frank and soon a child too. When it was all over she looked at her son lovingly for the first time and uttered the word "Neville..."

"Where are the Potters?" Bellatrix's high voice ran through their house like a screech. "We don't know." frank was tied up unable to move as Bellatrix tortured him. He'd told Alice to run and take Neville with her when the death eaters first came. She'd refused to leave him and say in the chair opposite him. "Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed pointing her wand at Alice who let out a gasp then a loud scream. The sound of his wife's screaming slices Frank's heart. He wanted to make it stop, to make Bellatrix stop, but he knew his duty and he would never give up the Potters or their secret keeper. Bellatrix's laughter echoed through his ears. "Is the ittle boy not going to play nice?" She stepped towards Alice and whispered in her ear. "Maybe the wittle girly will care to help. "Bellatrix," the hood in the corner of the room spoke, it's voice cold and emotionless, "I thought I told you not to play." Bellatrix's attention snapped straight to the hood. "Yes M'Lord." She turned back towards Frank sneering. "Crucio!" The pain of fire and I've surged through Frank as he but off god urge to scream out. "Crucio! Crucio!" Her laugh insane as the pain around Frank increased and he could hold it off no more. His cries of pain reaching through the entire house. "Ahaha. Having fun yet boy? Crucio!" Everything got hotter, he felt sweat trickling over his body. "Girly, tell me where the Potters are!" Alice struggled to raise her head to Bellatrix. "Never." "Crucio!" She screamed pointing her wand at Alice. The cry of a child broke Bellatrix's attention "M'Lord, a child." The down into Neville's emerged cradling him in his arms. "How delightful," the cloak looked up to the Longbottom's. "Now he can hear your screens and know where disobedience will get you." "Neville, no!" Alice launched forward unsuccessfully in her chair. "And now Bellatrix I must depart, we have new information. You can play now." The hood disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Neville abandoned in a chair. "Not Neville, no!" Alice chanted this as Bellatrix danced shrieking."Crucio! Crucio!"Neville's cries echoing in the background. The noise of it all haunted Frank, he had no choice but to let go, let go of everything.

The Longbottoms we're found two days later, Neville still crying, Alice chanting and Bellatrix's laughter coursing through Frank's mind.


End file.
